rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Malicious Corpses
Malicious Corpses is a Game that the User has downloaded into Mainframe. It is a typical First-person shooter/Survival horror title in which the User has to survive against hordes of enemies such as skeletons, zombies and other supernatural monsters. Instead of playing through the entire Game only the final level is loaded. This level's settings are based in graveyards, forests and finally a log cabin, all of which are decidedly unpleasant claustrophobic environments to keep in with the Game's dark atmosphere. The User is the typical de facto protagonist who has dark hair with a white streak, huge chin, a chainsaw in place of one hand and repeatedly recites his one word catchphrase "Groovy!" His objective is to find the missing pages of the 'Manual of Mortality', and ultimately the book itself, residing in a log cabin located in the middle of the dense forest. There are no stealth elements involved as the User must confront various monsters to reclaim the lost pages of the Book. While having much exploration in 'Malicious Corpses' it does not feature any puzzle-solving aspects or force the User to deal with limited supplies of ammunition and health as most games in survival horror genre commonly do. It does include nightmarishly unseen monsters dealing out instant-death should the User go anywhere near them. Also to compensate for having a huge stockpile in ammo the Game has realism in weapon usage, for instance the User can render his own chainsaw inoperable or have guns stolen from him. All of the Game Sprites are melee attackers, trying to overwhelm, or at least offer the User a challenge with huge amounts of on-screen enemies to kill. After Rebooting the Mainframers are immediately at a disadvantage because none of the undead characters can utilize any of this Game's inventory. Being undead also means their bodies are slowly falling apart. To add to their problems, the User, after successfully completing the previous level starts off with fully replenished health, maximum ammunition, also acquiring a new weapon. The User can easily kill the players from a great distance, not just close combat, so they have to rely on their wits to outsmart him instead, while ensuring he does not find the book. Fortunately, because most of the defenders are animated corpses the other Game Sprite zombies won't attack them and serve as an obstruction instead. Under Enzo's instructions the Mainframers search the entire level for ammo crates to hide whilst the heroes keep out of sight from the trigger happy User. It is not long before all the Game Sprites are disposed of, forcing Dot and Enzo to flee and seek shelter in the log cabin. There they hope to use the confined-space to their advantage. While barricading the door they hide the Manual of Morality, the User creates his own entrance but quickly loses his two weapons. He is defeated when thrown into the cellar where is he turned into one of undead by a monstrous red cloud, amusingly yelling "I'm dead before dawn!" The Game ends shortly after. (To Mend and Defend) The User's form in this Game was saved as undeleted RAM. After the Viral Wars, Mainframe began to crash. All undeleted RAM was released into the system, including the User from the Malicious Corpses Game, who appeared on the sector table. The User then grabbed Dot by her neck and tried to kill her with his chainsaw. Luckily, Hack and Slash managed to grab his arm, preventing him from cutting Dot. Dot then forced his hand off, but the User then said, "Groovey!" and got out his rifle, shot Hack and Slash, and fired at Dot, but Dot managed to dodge the first bullet. When he was about to shoot her, Frisket ran into the room and took down the User, eating his weapons in the process, while Dot stated, "It's payback time!"(System Crash) References *This Game is modeled after the film Evil Dead and the User is directly based on that film series' protagonist, Ash, in both appearance and manner. He even utters Ash's catch-phrase, "Groovy", at various points in the episode. *When Enzo reboots, he turns into a zombie wearing a red costume, and later, he does a dance, both referencing Micheal Jackson's "Thriller" Music Video. *When Dot reboots, she is wearing a black, form-fitting, dress modeled after Elvira. Elvira, in turn is parody of the "Mistresses of Macabre" archetype popular in the 1950's, such Lily Munster, Vampira, on Morticia Addams, from both the comic strip and television show The Addams Family. There was also a brief musical jingle from the Addams Family show when Dot Rebooted. *Some of the tomb stones in the Game have the names of the ReBoot creators on them. An example is behind Enzo after rebooting, Gavin Blair is written on the stone behind Enzo. Category:Games